Father and Sons
by TwinFan
Summary: What if Molly and Arthur was hiding something? What if Arthur isn't Fred and George's father? Who is?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night. The leaves were blowing, the wolves howling when suddenly a girl came running out of the forest. She had long red hair and warm brown eyes, but she looked sad and scared.

"You can't! We got to get out of here!" ,said a man who just came out of the woods trying to hold the girl back. He had red hair just like hers except instead of warm brown eyes he had big blue eyes.

"I need my babies Arthur! I can't leave them!" ,she said to her husband. She finally got out of Arthur's grasp and started to run towards Malfoy manor. Luckily the front door was open. She ran in and went into a room with new wooden floors and dark brown walls. She kept running room to room but still couldn't find what she was looking for. She was freaking out trying to find what she was looking for until she came to a hallway with dark red walls that kind of looks like blood and black floors. She quickly hides at an open door when she realized at the end of the hallway was two deatheaters guarding whatever was behind that door. 'That's probably were he holds them' ,thought Molly Weasley as she was trying to think of a way to get through them.

Molly went into her pocket and pulled out a big black container. She quickly throws it at the deatheaters without them noticing. A big gray smoke came out of the container. Then suddenly the smoke disappeared and the two deatheaters where asleep on the black floor. Molly then opened the door to find a big dark blue room with black carpets. The room was filled with stuff animals and kid books. On the corner of the room was a big white baby crib. She ran over to the crib while smiling, she finally found what she was looking for. In the crib were two baby boys. They were identical with their identical jet black hair and identical blue eyes. She heard footsteps coming closer and knew that the deatheaters are coming close. She quickly picked up the twins and went through the door.

Arthur was waiting at the woods hoping Molly would come back out of there alive. He was about to give up when he saw a figure coming his way.

"Molly I was about to think you were died. You got them?" ,asked Arthur.

"Yea it toke me a while to find them. They were well hidden." ,Molly said between breaths. She was exhausted from the running.

"We got to go. I'll take Tom while you take Sam." ,said Arthur while taking Tom into his arms.

When they got to the burrow they cleaned Molly up after just been staying in Voldemort's dungeon for like 10 months and then talked about what they are going to do with Sam and Tom. They sneaked the twins in so the other three children won't notice while they talk about what they are going to do about them.

"They can't know the truth about the twins Arthur." ,Molly said. She was worried that if the ministry found out whom the twin's father is they will kill them.

"I know Molly. I will make sure they don't." ,Arthur Weasley assured his wife.

"But Arthur won't they wonder why they look so much like him and what if they get put into Slytherin." ,Molly was babbling.

"I will put a charm on them so they would look like us and so they will be put in Gryffindor. It will be fine." ,said Arthur like it was no big deal.

"But what about the names. People will be recognizing the names Arthur. We need to change their names." ,said Molly.

"Ok what do you want to name them?" ,asked Arthur.

"What do you want to call them?"

"No you pick since I'm not even related to them. You are there mother."

"I want Sam to be called… Fred and Tom will be George." ,decided Molly as she held her twin boys. Then Arthur said while showing the twins around, "Ok Welcome to your new home Fred and George Weasley"

**11 years later**

"FRED AND GEORGE YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" ,yelled Molly Weasley. She is sick of the twins playing there pranks.

"Yeah mum." ,said the twins as they walked down the stairs with their identical innocent faces.

"Don't you 'yeah mum' me. What did you do to your little brother Ron." ,said Molly with an accusing finger pointing at them.

"Nothing" ,said one of the twins.

"Nothing uh? Then why is he bloody laughing none stop." ,said Molly pointing to the little red haired boy that wouldn't stop laughing.

"Mum why can't I stop laughing? It hurts." ,said Ron while laughing

"Ha-ha! Come on you can't say it's not funny." ,said the twins in unison.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? Does it look like anyone instead of you laughing?" ,said Molly looking around the room to her other children. No one was laughing instead of Fred and George who are now on the floor.

"It's not funny!" ,yelled Molly. "Go up to your room and think about what you did."

"But mum…" ,complained George but was interrupted by their angry mother.

"No buts. Go!" ,said Molly pointing to the stairs. They finally stopped laughing and walked up the stairs. The twins went up the stairs as they were told and through the door to there bedroom.

"I don't understand what their problem is, I mean it was just a joke!" ,shouted Fred as he shut the door behind him creating a loud noise so everyone can hear.

"She's just doing her job. I don't blame her for getting mad." ,said George trying to calm his brother. He was always the one that can calm fred down when he's angry. The others tried but they ended up just bringing George in. Now everytime Fred gets angry [which basiclly is all the time] they would just get George instead of trying which just always made it worse.

"I don't get it, I mean we're so different compared to them. I feel so alone here, like i don't belong here." ,said Fred who calmed down.

"You're not alone, you got me." ,said George who pulled Fred into a hug.

"I don't know what to do with them Arthur. They won't stop. Are you sure they won't be put into Slytherin because I just can't handle that. They're going to Hogwarts in four days Arthur." ,said Molly very concerned. They were now talking in the kitchen alone. After Fred and George left the other Weasley children went either in their rooms or outside. The others knew as much as Fred and George knows about their parentage.

"Yes Molly. I put the charm on them years ago and I'm going to put it on again to make sure it didn't wear off during that time." ,answered Arthur.

"Ok, But I'm worried Arthur. What if people find out? What if _they _find out?"

"They won't. No one will know that there father is He who must not be named, i promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"QUICKLY BEFORE YOU MISS THE TRIAN!" ,said Molly to her sons. They got out of the car and quickly ran over to platform nine and three quarters.

"Ok Percy, you first." ,said Molly to her son Percy. He walked up in front of the entry and ran straight through the brick wall.

"Ok Fred, you next." ,said Molly next.

"He's not Fred, I Am." ,said one of the twins in disappointment. Their mother can never tell them apart.

"Honestly, you call yourself our mother." ,said the other twin.

"Oh I'm sorry George." ,Molly apologized.

"I'm only joking I am Fred!" ,said Fred as he went into the platform with his twin brother, George.

When they went through the platform they saw a big red and black train with the Hogwarts express written on the top. They disobeyed there mother and went to go on the train.

"Fred, George!" ,called Molly. She almost missed them as they were about to go on the train.

"Yes mum?" ,asked one of the twins as the stopped and went over to their mother.

"I just want to talk to you before you get on the train." ,said Molly as she pushed her twin boys to the side.

"What mum?" ,asked George.

"I just want to say is be careful. You guys are good people don't let that change. I just want you to know that we love you and we will never hurt you on purpose." ,said Molly. By then she was crying. She had a feeling she won't see them again.

"We know mum. We will be careful, promise." ,said Fred. They were confused. Their mum was acting like we will be gone for like a decade. We only are going to be gone for a several months.

"I know. Now go on the train or you are going to Miss It." ,said while she pushed her boys on the train. She waved goodbye as the train left. She had a bad feeling that that was the last time she'll be able to talk to her sons.

* * *

They looked all over for a compartment until they find a compartment with a boy sitting at the window alone. The boy had black hair with dreadlocks and black skin.

"Hey do you mind if we sit with you?" ,said Fred as he went into the compartment followed by George.

"Sure not at all." ,said the boy as he pointed to the empty seats. "I'm Lee by the way, Lee Jordon."

"I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George." ,said Fred.

"Hey are you guys Weasleys?" ,asked Lee.

"How did you know?" ,said the twins in unison.

"You guys have the Weasley hair." ,answered Lee like it was obvious.

"Oh Hey what house do you think you will be in?" ,asked Fred trying to start a conversation. He was always the outgoing twin.

"Gryffindor obviously and I bet the same for you since your whole family was in Gryffindor." ,said Lee excitedly.

"Yeah go Gryffindor!" ,said the twins in unison.

"How do you guys do that?" ,asked Lee curiously.

"Do what?" ,said the twins.

"Say things at the same exact time." ,said Lee

"Oh it's a twin thing." ,the said like it's nothing. Lee laughed at their answer.

"I like you guys." ,said Lee. The whole entire time left on the train they talked and laughed.

"Hey look it Hogwarts!" ,yelled George.

"Yeah no need to yell!" ,Fred yelled back as Lee laughed at them. Suddenly the train stopped and they were there.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" ,yelled a man with big hands, feet and well everything. The twins knew from what there brother's said that his name was Hagrid. They went into the boats that floated by itself. Hogwarts was just as the twin's brothers said. It was a big castle with big bright lights coming out of the glass windows. When they went into the Great hall they knew exactly way it's called the _Great_ hall. The Great hall had four long tables in the sides. The ceiling was huge and was the big night sky and candles floating in the air. At the end was another long table which had the professors and in front of them was a wooden stool with a big old hat.

"First years stand here as I call your name and you will stand on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head" ,said Professor McGonagall. "Lee Jordon!" ,shouted McGonagall as Lee went up to the stool, but while Professor Snape with his long black hair and big brown eyes saw the twins. He stared at them with big wide eyes. He knew who they are and there not Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred Weasley!" ,said McGonagall. Fred sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. "Mm I see ohm I know exactly where you go, S-GRYFFINDOR!" ,said the sorting hat. Luckily people ignored the s part before Gryffindor except Snape who heard it loud and clear. "George Weasley!" . George took a seat on the stool and put the hat on his head. "Twins I see, S-Gryffindor!" ,shouted the sorting hat again almost said Slytherin but didn't. By then Snape was confused and freaking out.

After the feast they went to their common room which was all red and orange even the walls.

"Ok boys rooms are on the left, girls to your right. You'll find all of your belongings already brought up." ,said the prefect.

The next day they went to their first lessons, potions with Snape.

"Ah Mr. and Mr. Weasley I would like to see you two after class." ,said Professor Snape. The twins were confused, this was the first time the twins went without causing trouble and they have to talk to the teacher after class?

Class was over and they went over to talk to Professor Snape. "What do we _not_ owe the pleasure professor?" ,said Fred as George laughed at his little joke. "Ah Sam I see you get your humor from your father." ,said Snape. "Who's Sam? My name is Fred and my dad has no humor." ,said Fred obviously confused on why he called him Sam. "Your mother never told you the truth did she?" ,said Snape. "What truth? I'm sorry but I think you need to get your head checked." ,said Fred trying to make a joke.

"Did you ever wonder why the sorting hat almost said Slytherin but didn't?" ,said Snape ignoring Fred's suggestion.

"Why would the sorting hat almost put us in Slytherin, Are whole entire family was in Gryffindor?" ,said George confused. He obviously didn't hear the hat clearly.

"Not your whole entire family was in Gryffindor. Actually your father's side is filled with Slytherins one of them being your father." ,corrected Snape.

"No the Weasleys were all Gryffindor." ,said George.

"But you're not a Weasley, you're a RI…" ,said Snape but couldn't finished because he was interrupted by one of the twins.

"You know what, I not going to take this anymore. There is something hugely wrong with your brain. Come on George." ,said Fred with his hands up in the air. He grabbed his brother and left.

* * *

A dark figure walked up to a gate and went straight through it. Behind the gate was a big manor. It was all black with big windows. The man went through the big door and through a room. The room was big with dark blue walls and black carpet. It had two beds on each side and on the corner were a bright fireplace and a brown couch in front of it. On the couch there sat another man.

"Did you do what I asked?" ,said the man by the fireplace.

"I tried my lord but they thought I was insane." ,said the man who pulled down the hood to revel Professor Snape.

"I need my boys Severus. I'll do whatever it takes." ,said Voldemort. He looked sad and lonely.

"I know but they won't believe you."

"They must! I must have my sons!" ,yelled Voldemort as he flipped a table backwards.

"I know I'll try my best."

"No whatever it takes. I need Sam and Tom Riddle." ,said Voldemort. Then Snape left the mansion leaving Voldemort alone again waiting for his boys to come back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 years later**

It's been 6 years since Fred and George's first year. During those 6 years Molly noticed that Fred and George are a lot like their father. She knew they had powers that other people didn't. Fred has been starting to have nightmares that actually seem to happen and Molly thought she caught George talking to a garden snake once. She tried to make sure the people didn't notice but some people did and tried to threaten them about their powers but never told anyone. Fred and George asked their mum about their abilities but she just told them that it was nothing and what they did was a fragment of imagination. Though they never asked or even talked about what Snape had told them, in fact they completely forgot.

Snape and the rest of the deatheaters did try more than once to get the twins but failed. No one new that they were looking for Fred and George, People always thought that they were trying to get Harry Potter, who became friends with the Weasleys in his first year. Molly on the other hand was not one of those people and instead of trying to protect Harry like everyone else she was protecting Fred and George, which confused some people who had noticed. When Voldemort accidentally showed himself in Harry's third year Molly swore to herself that she would not let Voldemort or any of his followers get near Fred and George. Fred and George did actually encounter some deatheaters but the deatheaters never had time to really say anything before they were hit by a spell. Voldemort knew Molly was hiding them from him. He really wanted them, I mean the only reason he kidnapped Molly was to have an heir to finish what he started if he ever happen to died. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"It's been six years since you started to try to get the twins, when are you going to give up?" ,said Snape standing in the same room he had six years ago.

"Snape, I admire your courage, but don't you dare suggest that I give up. I need someone to take my place for when my time comes, Severus." ,said the dark lord still waiting for his heirs.

"I know but we tried. Molly would go to the end of the earth to know that Fred and George are far away from you." ,said Snape.

"Their names are _not_ Fred and George!" ,yelled Voldemort. Voldemort hated it when he found out that Molly changed their names. He didn't want people calling them who they aren't. He hated the names Fred and George.

"Sorry, the point is we tried. F-Sam and Tom are well protected." ,said Snape. He quickly changed the Fred into Sam once he saw the death glare Voldemort gave him.

"Then I suggest you try harder. I heard that the Weasleys and Harry Potter are going to the quidditch world cup."

"Yes"

"I want a bunch of deatheaters to crash it and get me Sam and Tom. There can be no failing this time, Severus."

"Yes, my lord." ,said Snape as he bowed and left the dark room.

* * *

"Get up! You're going to be late!" ,shouted Molly Weasley to Ron and Harry who still didn't get up yet.

"Hermione dear, can you go and wake them up please? Thank you." ,said Molly who was making breakfast.

"I'm not surprised…"

"…Ickle Ronnikins was always lazy…"

"…but Harry. I'm disappointed." ,said the twins. They got along with Harry very well. They felt like they can say anything to Harry since Harry has the same abilities that they have.

"Boys stop. Harry is probably very tired, He had a long night last night." ,said Arthur. He knew Harry has been having nightmares at night. He even tried to help by giving Harry a sleeping potion, same with Fred but it didn't work.

"Hey how would you feel George if you were in Harry's and Fred's shoes and Fred you should understand." ,said Molly setting down a plate on the table.

"I don't know, Harry's shoes are pretty small. I don't think I would fit." ,answered George.

"I'm serious!" ,said Molly getting annoyed with them.

"Hey" ,said Ron as he and Harry walked into the kitchen. They looked really tired.

"Aw is ickle Ronnikins tired?" ,mocked one of the twins.

"Boys!" ,shouted Molly.

"Are you excited to go to the world cup?" ,said an excited Arthur. Suddenly everyone is talking about who they think is going to win.

* * *

Before they left Molly pulled Arthur to a room.

"What's wrong Molly?" ,asked Arthur obviously worried by the look on Molly's face.

"It's about Fred and George. I know He-who-must-not-be-named is looking for them. Please look after them Arthur. I can't have them finding out the truth. I can't." ,said Molly who just started to cry.

"I will look after them Molly, I promise." ,reassured Arthur as he pulled Molly into a hug.

"You're so good to them, even though there he-who-must-not-be-name's sons."

"They might as well be my sons." ,said Arthur before planting a kiss on his wife's forehead and leaving to go to the world cup.

* * *

They were walking up a hill after meeting up with a man and his son, Cedric. When they got to the top of the hill they saw a big boot.

"Gather around and hang on!" ,shouted Arthur while taking hold of the boot.

"Why are they surrounding that old boot?" ,Harry asked Ron.

"That's not any old boot, lad…"

"…It's a port key."

Everyone gathered around the boot and put a hand on it. The man was counting to three when Suddenly they started to spin in the air.

"Kids let go!" ,shouted one of the adults.

"What!"

"Let go!" ,he shouted again as Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny let go of the boot and landing on the hard ground. They got up and saw as the adults came walking in thin air and hit the ground on their feet. Sometimes they wish they can do those stuff.

* * *

They were walking through a field filled with different people. There were people juggling, standing on sticks and people excited to see the game.

"Well here we are." ,said Arthur as he stopped by a small old tent.

"Are you serious?" ,said one of the kids expecting to see a very crowded and uncomfortable place inside the tent but instead saw a big huge room and a kitchen right by it.

"Get out of the kitchen Ron, we're all hungry!" ,shouted Arthur after setting down his bag.

"Hey out of the kitchen Ron!" ,said the twins in unison as they put their feet on the table.

"Feet off the table!"

"Hey feet off the table!" ,said the twins as they set their feet off then on the table again. They never listen.

* * *

They were walking up the stairs to get to their seats. People were so excited to see the game. There were people who had face paint on and they had hats and everything.

"Wow dads how far up our seats are?" ,asked Fred.

"Let's just say, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." ,said Lucius Malfoy as he was walking up to go to his seat w

hich Draco was bragging about. Suddenly before one of the twins was able to walk away Lucius stopped him with his walking stick.

"Have fun, you'll need It." ,said Lucius to the twins who just ignored him.

"Come on boys, let's go to our seats!" ,shouted Arthur over the loud crowd. He knew then that the deatheaters are planning something again.

* * *

After the game they came back to their tent with no mention of a deatheaters attack. Arthur then started to relax more and stopped watching Fred and George the whole time. He promised Molly that he will protect them and protect them he will. Suddenly he heard a scream outside and went to check on it to find his worst fears come true.

"It looks like the Irish still got their pride on." ,said George as he heard a big bang.

"It's not the Irish." ,said Arthur after he stopped Ron and Fred from there pillow fight.

They all went out to find people running for their lives as deatheaters were setting tents on fire saying a bunch of words. Arthur knew he should protect the twins but he had to help other people in danger.

"Fred, George take care of Ginny." ,he said and after they ran away he regretted what he just did.

Fred, George and Ginny ran as fast as they can but the deatheaters always find a way to get to them.

"There's to many of them Fred. What do we do?" ,said George as he just finished off another death eater.

"I honestly don't know." ,Fred said as a death eater he was fighting chuckled.

"We got you now." ,said a death eater as they surrounded Fred, George and Ginny. The death eater was about to tie them up until an aura knocked them all out.

"That was close." ,said Fred as he stand up.

"I know. We better get out of here before more come." ,said George as they walked away from the clearing they were in.

"What I didn't get was why they didn't kill us and just tried to tie us up?" ,said Ginny. Fred and George suddenly stopped just realizing what Ginny was trying to say.

"Um guys." ,said Ginny after a couple minutes. She was pointing behind Fred and George.

"What?" ,the twins said as the turned around to find another death eater.

"George you take Ginny, I'll deal with him." ,said Fred as the deatheaters smirked. George was about to argue but changed his mind and started to run the other way with Ginny. George was running and running until a spell hit him and his ankles were tied up.

"Victory!" ,shouted a death eater as George tried to get free from the ropes.

"Ginny, run!" ,shouted George but it was too late another death eater sneaked up behind her.

"Come on why don't you just kill me, save time?" ,said an angry George. One of the deatheaters smirked.

"Oh were not going to kill you no, no, no. Were here to take you back home."


	4. Chapter 4

Fred just knocked out the deatheaters and started running away from the clearing to find George and Ginny. He was worried that the deatheaters got them. He knew something was wrong, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He ran and ran until he realized that they probably got back to the port key.

"Fred, thank god you're alright. Where's George and Ginny?" ,said Arthur as he grabbed Fred into a big bear hug. He loved them as if they were his sons. 'To them I am' ,Arthur thought to himself.

"What, they didn't come out yet?" ,said Fred who let go of the hug. He really hoped they got away.

"No what happened, I thought they were with you?" ,asked Arthur. He will never forgive himself if something happened to them. He promised Molly and he is not going to break that promise.

"They were with me but then a death eater came and they went the other way. You don't think?"

"I don't know." ,said Arthur. He has no clue how he is going to tell this to Molly. 'Better get it over with.' ,Arthur thought as he apparated home with the others.

George's POV

They dragged us to this mansion. I have a feeling it is the Malfoy manor. I thought for a moment that they were going to kill us and was surprised when they said they weren't. They said they were bringing me home but I'm pretty sure Malfoy manor isn't my home. 'Stupid deatheaters.' ,I thought in my head.

The men in black robes pushed us into what looks like the living room. I couldn't really see anything because it was dark except for the light coming out of the fireplace.

"My lord, we have some good news." ,said one of the deatheaters as I looked over to see a person by the fireplace. The man looked over at me and I recognized him to be he-who-must-not-be-named. He walked over to me and I panicked. I tried to escape from the deatheaters hold but couldn't. I was doomed.

"Where's the other?" ,He-who-must-not-be-named spook. He sounded cold and sad. He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes are as cold as ice, like what I heard from Harry. He looked a little different from the description though because I swear I see a tint of happy on his face, relief.

"When we found this one he wasn't with him but he was with this girl." ,I tried to get free as he-who-must-not-be-named walked over to Ginny.

"Don't touch her!" ,I shouted to him. If I could I would have killed him already. I watched as he bent down to meet her level.

"Should we kill her?" ,I heard the man who was holding her say.

"No she would lead us to Harry and Sam. Take her to the dungeons." ,they picked her up and lead her down to the dungeons. 'How will dad react when he finds out' ,I thought to myself. He trusted us with Ginny and now looks where we are.

I watched as he-who-must-not-be-named walked back over to me. I wonder why they didn't take me to the dungeons yet.

"No worries, we aren't going to hurt her." ,he said looking down at me. It was weird how he looked so kind for a dark lord, like he won't hurt anybody.

"What are you going to do with me?" ,I asked. I tried not to look terrified but it didn't work as planned. He had a sad face on.

"I not going to hurt you if that's what you think." ,he said kindly. It was weird because I didn't expect he-who-must-not-be-named to be generous. I got tense when he pulled his wand from his robes. He didn't say anything as he pointed his wand at me.

"There that's better. Now you look the way you should." ,he said as he smiled. I didn't know what he did to me but just then they started to take the ropes off of me. 'Why is he being so nice?'. He pulled me up as he told the men they can leave. He pushed me down on the couch. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I immediately pulled away.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Why?" ,I asked rudely. I wish he can just tell me why he's not killing me as we speak.

"Because I don't understand why you would want to hurt family." ,he said confused.

"Yes but you don't have a family!" ,I shouted at him. I was getting very frustrated. Suddenly I looked at a mirror on the wall.

"What did you do to my hair!" ,I yelled as I stood up.

"I fixed it. I hated it when Arthur changed your hair to look like a Weasley." ,he answered me as he set me back down on the couch. I was breathing hard and I was sweating. Why can't someone just tell me what's going on.

"But I am a Weasley."

"Remember what Snape told you in your first year?" ,he said looking down. I never knew Voldemort to care so much about someone especially a Weasley. I thought about what he said and I try to think back to my first year. Then it suddenly hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was breathless and shaking. 'No it can't be true. It can't!' ,I kept telling myself that I was dreaming and that this isn't real. My whole life was a lie. I felt someone wrap their arms around me in a bear hug and I started to cry. I wonder if Fred knows. I wish he was here but then again maybe not. Fred is a daddy's boy and is very loyal to his family. 'He wouldn't turn on us would he?' ,I thought. Fred would never turn on us. He is a good person I know he is. I stopped sobbing and let go of the hug.

"Dolohov take Tom to his room." ,I heard Voldemort say. I was wondering why he said Tom then realized that's my real name. For a second I was looking back at all that happened in my life and realized that this isn't a dream, it was reality.

**Back at the burrow**

"What!" ,shouted Molly. She looked at her husband sitting at the table.

"Tell me this isn't true Arthur." ,Arthur just put his head down. He was relieved that the kids are outside or in there rooms. He wanted to break the news alone.

"I wish I could." ,he answered. Molly started to sob and fell to the floor. She was a real mess.

"It'll be ok Molly. George and Ginny are strong, they will not break easily." ,Arthur convinced molly. He was rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.

"Arthur promise me everything will be alright." ,she looked at him with pleading eyes. All she needs is for someone to say everything will be alright.

"I promise."

**A month later**

It's been a month since the attack and I still can't face the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is my father. I'm not mad at Arthur or anyone of them. I know they were trying to protect me and I'm grateful for everything Arthur did even though we aren't related. I wish someone will get me out of here. They want me to get the mark but I don't want to. I refuse to join them.

"Hey you ok?" ,the Draco kid just came in. He kept bothering me the whole month I was here. I think I like him better when he hated me.

"Please go away."

"Why? I want to talk." ,he said with an innocent face.

"Well I don't." ,I said not looking at him. I don't want to be here. I wish Fred was here with me.

"Fine I'll leave but I want to talk to you sometime." ,he said as he turned on his heels and left.

**Fred's pov**

It's been a month since George and Ginny were kidnapped. Everyone is taking it pretty hard. Harry wants to go after them and I want to go with but my mum won't let me. I really want George back. I feel like I'm going to explode.

I overheard my mum and dad talking one night. They were talking about George and me but I didn't hear much only how they don't want to tell me something. It's been bugging me for a while.

"Hey Fred" ,said a voice coming from the door. I turn around to meet face to face with the boy who lived. Ever since the attack me and Harry has been really close. I think it got to do with the fact that we bother lost someone important to us.

"Hey, you planning on going to rescue them?" ,I asked him. I can tell he knows I'm upset that I can't go with. Why does my mum act like I'm a little boy?

"Look I'm sorry your mum won't let you go with but I promise I'll bring George back in one piece."

"Who said I'm not going?" ,I smirked. I don't care what my mother thinks, I'm going.

"But your mum…"

"So! Who cares what my mother says! I'm going to get my brother back either she likes it or not!" ,I yell at him with determination. I yelled so loud I bet my mum can hear me but you know what I don't care. She can fuss all she wants but I'm going to find George and find him I will.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry this chapter is short, I was in a rush so. I'm going to be updating this story every monday so make sure to check. Thanks to my fans out there, I really appreciate everything. Keep reading, writing, reviewing! **


End file.
